happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 July 2016
00:19:37 !updatelogs 00:19:37 Mr Creeper500: Logs updated (added ~0 to the log page) 00:30:23 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:39:36 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:43:38 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 00:48:18 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:15:05 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:17:54 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:24:33 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:29:56 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:37:20 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:45:29 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:49:13 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:52:36 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 01:59:29 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:01:54 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:07:09 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:11:34 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:32:54 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:38:01 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:48:36 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 02:51:22 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:54:49 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 05:57:48 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 06:14:17 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:14:24 Hi 06:14:30 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:14:31 -!- KatyPines has joined Special:Chat 06:14:38 Hey 06:15:52 Hey 06:15:54 What isnup 06:16:49 -!- Ender Ulf VIng has joined Special:Chat 06:16:57 So the vet's alive and kickin' 06:17:04 Welcome to Happy Tree Friend wiki ender 06:17:08 Lol 06:17:12 Thanks. 06:18:09 You are welcome 06:18:36 No racism, no bullying, no nsfw pics and no ovetly.sexual language 06:18:43 That is.the rules 06:18:54 Ok.... 06:20:26 Yeah 06:33:05 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 06:51:49 -!- Vladimirlucian has joined Special:Chat 06:52:33 So What Is Your Idea For A HTF Episode? 06:52:41 What you mean 06:52:54 A Episode Before The Movie Comes Out 06:53:05 Lol 06:53:10 Idk 06:53:17 Maybe somthing 06:53:20 Like This! A TV Season 06:53:24 A New One 06:53:25 Dark and spooky 06:53:31 I write plotd 06:54:52 Plots 06:54:59 Mostly suprr violent 06:55:03 And grsphic 06:55:07 And almost.everyone dies 06:56:34 'sniffles R.I.P HTF Internet Seasons ????-201? 06:57:04 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 06:57:10 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:57:14 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 06:57:22 Lol 06:57:28 XD 06:57:29 I was talking more of an ep 06:57:34 Not a series 06:58:03 Im seasons 06:59:55 My Previous Commenent Was Suposed To Be Sad 'crying 07:01:09 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 07:02:35 Oh 07:02:36 Hey 07:02:45 From.what htf crew said 07:02:49 They have episodes kinda made 07:02:57 They will be coming out soon 07:03:01 Maybe few months 07:05:36 'heidy Im Happy From Them To Come! 07:06:36 Lol 07:06:38 Yup 07:06:42 Me too 07:06:46 We are all bored as hell 07:07:47 Yeah! Its Taking Everyday From Mondo To Make A New Episode! 07:08:01 But I Hope They Relase The Movie On The Internet 07:08:45 Well 07:08:54 They are not.requesting eps 07:09:11 They make.em.quite dast actually 07:09:27 Hey who wants to see the world's largest Nerf gun? 07:09:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=87C1cKf3PbQ and other summer activities 07:09:44 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 07:11:34 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 07:12:33 'nintendo Nerf Is A Game 07:12:44 Lol 07:14:41 'ReademandWeep Theres Another Emoction For HTF Being Dead 07:15:30 Lol 07:15:45 Yup 07:16:18 'toothy And Another 07:17:19 Yup 07:17:27 I see younlike our emote button 07:18:26 'Adam Plus How Did This Get Here? Its Not HTF 07:19:15 Oh those are user icons 07:21:12 Bye For Now 07:21:34 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 07:24:22 -!- RenzXVI has joined Special:Chat 07:24:42 OOoh, there's actually people here. XD 07:25:26 Yeeeeeeeeeah... 07:25:30 It's dead, though. 07:26:37 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 07:26:39 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 07:26:45 :p 07:27:29 Is HTF still on going? 07:27:45 Yeas 07:28:15 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 07:28:16 I probably missed a lot. 07:28:32 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 07:28:33 Bye 07:29:12 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 08:27:50 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 08:28:14 !updated 08:28:14 Mr Creeper500: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~0 lines in the log buffer. 08:33:26 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 08:34:27 !tellon 08:34:28 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 08:34:34 !untell Meowmixw2258 08:34:38 Mr Creeper500: I've deleted your message to Meowmixw2258. 08:35:09 /kill his own 08:35:10 * Bot_Lumpy shoots his own to death with a slingshot 08:35:20 /Lumpy, flip you 08:35:21 Flip me? You can hardly pick me up! 08:35:32 /Lumpy, go to hell 08:35:33 NO 08:35:43 /Lumpy, why are you such a bitch? 08:35:44 Because your face! 08:36:01 /Lumpy stab himself 08:36:02 * Bot_Lumpy stabs himself 1024 consecutive times. 08:36:02 bigTASTE MY VENGENCE 08:36:11 Good bot 08:36:14 'XD 09:01:54 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 09:13:38 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 09:14:36 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 09:40:39 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 09:53:14 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 09:53:14 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 09:56:00 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 09:58:49 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 10:11:17 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 11:05:28 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 11:31:20 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 13:18:40 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 13:18:43 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 13:19:12 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 13:19:13 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 14:00:18 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 14:24:31 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 14:29:01 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 15:18:59 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 16:28:16 !updated 16:28:17 Mr Creeper500: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~0 lines in the log buffer. 16:39:02 !updated 16:39:02 Mr Creeper500: I last updated the logs 0 minutes ago. There are currently ~0 lines in the log buffer. 16:59:00 -!- Sandgar has joined Special:Chat 16:59:41 -!- Sandgar has left Special:Chat 17:12:38 -!- Polandball Lover has joined Special:Chat 17:13:14 fuck 17:13:50 -!- Polandball Lover has left Special:Chat 17:14:34 -!- Polandball Lover has joined Special:Chat 17:14:54 !update fuck you 17:15:09 Fuck this shit 17:15:39 -!- Polandball Lover has left Special:Chat 17:16:05 -!- Polandball Lover has joined Special:Chat 17:16:18 !updatelogs 17:16:18 Mr Creeper500: Logs updated (added ~0 to the log page) 17:16:24 Fuck�� 17:16:57 Seriously, you 17:17:07 'll have to work harder to troll this place 17:17:45 -!- Polandball Lover has joined Special:Chat 17:17:50 We allow pretty much any fucking thing except bullying and racism 17:17:51 Mr creeper you suck 17:18:57 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 17:19:12 Get fuccks 17:19:14 Ebola 17:19:22 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 17:19:30 Fucking 17:19:53 I hate 17:20:15 If you want me to ban you, you've got another thing coming, I find your petty insults amusing 17:20:33 Ban me plz 17:21:18 This is so stupid AgendaOrange stormyalexa08@gmail.com 17:21:51 AgendaOrange xk 17:23:20 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:26:26 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 17:27:19 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 17:27:20 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 17:28:53 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 17:29:01 Oh hey it was that fuck 17:29:14 He was trolling at CC 17:29:29 He was funny 17:32:21 lol 17:32:23 * Terrios528 out 18:13:13 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 19:34:02 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 19:36:31 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 19:37:34 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:11:45 -!- NeonDeionTheUltimate Weapon2112 has joined Special:Chat 20:12:11 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 20:12:12 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 20:12:15 -!- NeonDeionTheUltimate Weapon2112 has left Special:Chat 20:12:17 -!- NeonDeionTheUltimate Weapon2112 has joined Special:Chat 20:14:33 -!- NeonDeionTheUltimate Weapon2112 has left Special:Chat 20:14:35 -!- NeonDeionTheUltimate Weapon2112 has joined Special:Chat 20:15:16 -!- NeonDeionTheUltimate Weapon2112 has left Special:Chat 20:23:01 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 20:23:03 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 20:28:12 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:29:21 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 20:29:26 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 20:30:07 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:34:02 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:35:13 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 20:35:14 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 20:39:16 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 20:43:49 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 20:43:50 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 21:05:28 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 21:05:49 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 21:05:51 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 21:18:19 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 21:18:50 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 21:18:52 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 21:42:32 -!- NeonDeionTheUltimate Weapon2112 has joined Special:Chat 21:42:59 -!- Mr Creeper500 has left Special:Chat 21:43:00 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 21:43:36 -!- NeonDeionTheUltimate Weapon2112 has left Special:Chat 22:18:49 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:27:57 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:35:27 -!- NeonDeionTheUltimate Weapon2112 has joined Special:Chat 22:35:57 Watup 22:37:12 -!- Terrios528 has joined Special:Chat 22:38:14 -!- Terrios528 has left Special:Chat 22:41:33 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 22:48:28 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 23:05:57 So wats good 23:34:21 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 23:45:46 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 23:47:36 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 23:49:12 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 23:52:41 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 2016 07 12